Best Christmas
by black.angel0202
Summary: well its Christmas time plus Ryoma's birthday was also around... so its just a small fanfic where Ryoma experiences the Best christmas ever! Wishing everyone a merry christmas and a happy new year! One shot!... READ AND REVIEW!


**Since it is Ryoma's birthday + Christmas time….. I decided to write a small one shot!**

**Hope you guyz like it**

**It's been nearly 3 months since the Wimbledon's got over. And yeah! Of course I won. This year was my consecutive 3****rd**** win. I am officially the number one in the world. I was not very proud of it nor was I disappointed with myself. I love tennis and I followed my dreams and I am happy with my life. **

**Well if you would ask me I had a perfect life. I finished my studies; I did my MBA from a good university, just in case if I wanted to retire from tennis. I had settled down in America, and I am also one the Top earning Sports player in the world. And leaving tennis I had Sakuno, Sakuno Echizen. Yes I married Sakuno 2 years ago and I was blessed to have a wife like her.**

**I still remember the day I had fallen for her. We were twenty three year olds. I had come to Japan for a visit and when I had gone to the supermarket because my mother wanted some stuff, I saw her in the cash counter. Her hair was platted in not two but one. Her hair, as usual long. She was billing my items and I was so lost that I didn't notice I was staring at her which freaked her out. **

"_**Hmm… sir!" she called me but I didn't respond. I kept staring at her face. **_

"_**SIR!"**_

"_**SIRRR" and I came back to my senses.**_

"_**That would be 50. 45 yen sir…" she said as she handed me the bags**_

_**I paid the bill and I went outside the store. Outside I kept looking at her wondering how to talk to her. She noticed me staring at her and I saw that she was becoming very uncomfortable. But me being new to all this stuff, didn't know how to react to that. **_

_**After half an hour she came out and she asked me "Excuse me! What do you want?" **_

_**I didn't reply. I didn't know what to say. **_

"_**Hello? I am talking to you…." She said and I still didn't respond. **_

_**Then she just let out a sound of frustration and she was going to go inside but then I shouted not too loud, so that she can hear me clearly "Go out with me…" **_

"_**Are you crazy? I don't even know you?" she replied and she went inside.**_

_**After that I purposely dropped visit to the place where she works and I asked her out each and every day. **_

_**After one month of asking out and buying unnecessary stuff which neither I nor my family needed she said yes.**_

_**I took her to a Italian Restaurant and she was very impressed with me. And our first date was perfect and I ended it with leaving her to her house and kissing her lightly.**_

_**After that people called us Ryosaku, which I liked but Sakuno thought it was too cheesy but I knew inside she loved it when our friends called us that!**_

_**She knew about my dreams and my interest to be the number one in the world and she promised me that she would help me to go to the top. She was very understanding. **_

_**Sakuno wanted to be a photographer and that also for fashion magazines. She was working hard to earn enough money so that she can join a two year course , which would be a boost for her career. **_

_**After a year I had to go back to USA for the championships and she knew that very well. She cried that night but she knew that ky heart has only belonged to girl in my life that is Sakuno Ryuzaki.**_

_**You see, I was not the types like my friends Momoshiro and Eiji to run behind girl or hell be what people call Social. I was called the cold hearted Echizen which I liked. Only Sakuno knew my true side, she was the only one who understood me for who I am.**_

_**After two years I came back for her so that I can take her with me. She was very happy to see me and we spent the whole week with each other. **_

"_**Sakuno… come with me to New York.." I asked her as she was in my arms with her head on my neck.**_

"_**what?" she asked me surprise as she looked at me face to face.**_

"_**Move in with me …. To new York…. I know you had just started your career over here but Sakuno please….. I love you…. And I want you to be with me! Please…."**_

_**Then she started crying. I got scarred. I thought she was angry with me so I shushed her quietly and apologized but then she said**_

"_**You idiot! Don't apologize! Yes Ryoma! I would love to come with you to New York! Take me with you!" she said and she hugged me.**_

_**I was very happy and I kissed her and that night was the first night we spent together in her bed.**_

_**She moved to New York with me and she got a job as an assistant to very famous Magazine photographer. I had no problem in the starting but when I got to know that he was single and he was big playboy, I got a little worried and according to Sakuno I was 'jealous'.**_

_**One day we had a fight on it. I was picking her up from her office when I started asking her weird questions and she got very upset and she thought that I didn't trust her…**_

"_**Ryoma! I have nothing going on with my boss if that's what you mean…" she shouted.**_

"_**Who said I thought it that way… I was just asking you some general question and it's my damn right to ask you…."I replied **_

"_**Damn right? That means you did suspect me of cheating on you didn't you….." she said and she burst out crying.**_

"_**No …. Sakuno I never meant it that way!" I said and I tried consoling her as I was trying to drive. I stopped the car in an isolated place where hardly few cars went.**_

_**Sakuno got out and she sat in a bench around still crying. I was very upset with myself. I felt guilty of making her cry and Sakuno being sensitive I knew she gets hurt for small things.**_

_**I went to her and I gave her a tissue. She wiped her tears with it and then I bent down so that I can see her face to face…. I put her hair behind her ears which was covering her beautiful face.**_

"_**I am sorry…." I told her and she knew that I said it with all my heart. She stopped crying and she looked at me and after some time she whispered "its okay"**_

_**I kissed her and she kissed me back. **_

_**After a serious making out session I looked at her intently. She smiled and asked me "what?" **_

"_**Marry me…" I asked her. **_

_**Sakuno laughed and then she said "what Ryoma?" **_

_**I cupped her face with my hands so that she can understand how serious I was, she stopped laughing and she looked into my eyes.**_

"_**Marry me…." I said again and this time I removed a small box from my pocket and I opened it in front her. It had a beautiful but plain Diamond ring with a platinum band. In that band it was engraved "Ryosaku"**_

_**She didn't reply except she covered her mouth with her hands. I asked her to marry me again and that she started crying but with a smile and she said**_

"_**Yes…. Oh my God! Yes Ryoma Echizen I will marry you!" and she kissed me. I put the ring in her finger and I kissed her again. I carried her in bridal style and she laughed in joy. I took her to my car and back to our apartment.**_

_**And after 3 months, I found myself in a tuxedo with Sakuno walking down the aisle in a beautiful white dress with her father to give her away…**_

"_**Do you Ryoma Echizen Take Sakuno Ryuzaki to be you lawfully wedded wife?"**_

"_**I do"**_

"_**And Do you Sakuno Ryuzaki Take Ryoma Echizen to be you lawfully wedded Husband….?"**_

"_**I do…"**_

"_**So by the power vested in me…. I now pronounce you husband and wife…. You may now kiss the bride…"**_

_**I kissed her then there were cheers and my mother started crying and my father shouting "I knew you were my son after all" stupid Oya ji!**_

_**So that how was my fairy tale… not so romantic but it was perfect**_

**So today I am going home to lovely wife Sakuno after 3 months and its been 2 years since we got married. **

**Our lives were perfect except for the paparazzi; they just won't leave us alone. But Sakuno being a professional photographer herself always told me when you have nothing to hide, you have no story! Which I didn't understand in the starting but then I understood that the more you pushed them away the more they show up!**

"**I am home!" I announced myself as I opened the door. **

**No sooner did I shout then Sakuno came running to me giving me a hug. She would smile and then muffle my hair a little bit and then she would ask me "how was it and tell me all about it" and I would reply "It was okay" and then I would tell her how I beat up everybody's ass. **

**When I entered our huge Drawing mood (come on give me a break! I am rich! I can only boast about it to you guys!) I saw it was decorated with Christmas tree, Christmas decorations and also birthday Decorations.**

"**You are going to be 27 in 2 hours" she said and she hugged me. She then pointed at the mistletoe which was hanging above us and then she blushed. I kissed her and I said "thank you!" She muffled with hair again then she went into the kitchen to lay out the dinner. **

**When the clock struck 12, she got a beautiful Chocó fudge cake which I knew she baked it herself, with a candle on top which looked like a tennis racket. **

"**Happy birthday Ryoma!" she said and she told me to blow out the candles. I blew then out and then she gave me her gift. It was hand stitched sweater with mada mada Dane written over it. I smirked and I gave her a kiss.**

**The next day it was Christmas, and I bought a perfect gift for Sakuno. I got her a Gold chain with and Sakuno Echizen pendant attached to it. I was praying to god that she liked it.**

**We were sitting by the fire, In our sofa set watching television. I started to notice that Sakuno was acting a little strange and she was also a little moody. She insisted on watching some Disney animation about Christmas then watching some adult romantic movie. **

"**Are you alright Sakuno…" I asked her**

"**I am perfectly fine…. Why Ryoma?" she asked me…**

"**Because you always like to see titanic or some other movie like that during Christmas then why do you want to watch some kind of children animated movie?" **

**Sakuno giggled and that scared me a little.**

"**You will know when the clock struck 12 Ryoma!" she said.**

**I got nervous and I was dying to know what was wrong.**

**When the clock did struck 12, we wished each other a merry Christmas and had a serious and a hot Make out session. I gave her my Present and she opened the wrapping as if she was a five year old.**

**I was shocked. Mostly Sakuno takes her own time to open the present and she would not be hyper about it but today Sakuno was very hyper and when she saw the Chain she literally jumped on me and hugged me tight which was also a first.**

"**hm… Sakuno can't breathe…" I told and she let me go.**

"**Here is your present…" she said and she gave it to me "but don't open it yet…. Because I have to tell you something…."**

**I nodded and waited. Sakuno blushed a little bit and then she said**

"**Remember when I came to London 2 weeks ago, for a photo shoot and I met up with in your hotel and we did it!" **

**I nodded and I smirked…. My wife was very innocent about this stuff… but then it hit me….. She was touching her tummy and I thought I knew what she was going to tell but I just wanted to hear it from her**

"**Well... You see….. Ryoma…." She said and blushed madly.**

**I knew she was shy to tell me all these stuff so I kept a hand on her stomach and I said "you mean to say that we might have a junior Echizen in the house?" **

**She nodded in reply. Then I didn't leave any chance and I kissed her once again with passion to show her how happy I was.**

**She gave out a sigh and then she said, "Now you can open your present…" and I obeyed her.**

**I found out my present was five to six books on how to be a parent plus how to be a good father etc… etc..**

**I smiled at her and I spent the whole night with Sakuno in my arms and me talking to her stomach because I was thrilled about me being a father…..**

**That Christmas was my favorite as I got to know I was going to be father ….. It was the best Christmas gift of all….**

**Was it good or was it bad? You can tell me by reading and reviewing it!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR Y'ALL**

**Blackangel0202**


End file.
